An Unexpected Opportunity For Love
by Jasper'sBaltimoreBabe
Summary: Patricia Smith has just been fired and meets a handsome stranger in a bar. He offers her a job opportunity at his work place, and the poor girl doesn't know what she's getting into...M just in case. Hanson/OC Please read and review!


**A/N: So this was actually my first story that I ever wrote, way back when. I've decided to rewrite it so that it's a more complete story, and hopefully a good one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 21 Jump Street, or any of the characters, though I do wish I owned Hanson...*sigh***

"I'll have a Jack Daniels on the rocks."

"May I see some I.D.? Thanks."

Few sounds in the world are better than the sound of pure alcohol being poured into a glass. As the bartender set the miracle drink in front of me, I took a cigarette out of my purse.

"Mind if I smoke?" I asked the bartender, whose name I noticed was Harley.

"Free country," he replied gruffly, and I quickly lit the end, breathing in the smoke. I don't support smoking, the damn things will kill you, but after the hell I went through that day, I needed a drag.

As I sat at the bar, drink in one hand, cigarette in the other, a young man took the stool next to me.

"Harley, the usual," he ordered.

"Sure thing, Tom." He slid a beer over to him.

Out of the corner of my eye I surveyed this Tom. He was wearing ripped-up jeans and an old jacket- very classy. But he had brown hair that looked like it would be soft to the touch, a smooth face that even the gods would envy, with every feature being absolutely perfect, and dark brown eyes that any girl would love to have focused on her. He also looked like a teenager.

"Excuse me," I said, getting his attention, "Aren't you a little young to be in here?"

He smiled. "I get that a lot. I'm sure you do, as well?"

Oh, god. He's a charmer. I felt a light blush appear on my cheeks. "On occasion."

His eyes left my face to look at my hands. More specifically, what I was holding. "Rough day?"

"Yep." I took a sip of my glass.

"Let me guess: your boyfriend dumped you for your sister."

I laughed, a welcome feeling for this crappy day. "That would be interesting considering I'm an only child."

"Yeah, I guess it would be." He smiled, a playful look gleaming in his eyes.

I sighed, flicking the ashes of my cigarette into the ash tray. "My boss, who I've faithfully slaved for these past two years has let me go."

"That's rough. I'm sorry," Tom said.

"Yeah. But I guess I should be happy; I hated my job."

"What kind of work did you do?" he asked.

"I had to sell office supplies over the phone." I inwardly groaned at the thought. "People who actually ordered them were either stoned or drunk."

Tom laughed, a sound that made me smile. "What about the office supply stores?"

"I was never lucky enough to call them up. I always got the rejects." I took a puff of my cigarette.

"Those things will kill you," Tom said seriously.

"I know," I sighed, a cloud of smoke circling around me. "But I only have one, like, twice a year. I have to be really pissed off about something."

Tom nodded, looking thoughtful. Then a dawning realization came into his eyes. "I've been so rude. You've been telling me your life story, and I haven't introduced myself."

I smiled flirtatiously. "Well, I have been waiting for that…"

He smiled and extended his hand. "I'm Tom Hanson."

"Patricia Smith," I replied, and I shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, too."

"So, Mr. Hanson, why is a guy like you in a place like this?" I asked him, putting out my cigarette.

"I like to unwind here after work," he said, taking a sip from his bottle.

"And where do you work?" I asked him.

He paused for a second before saying, "I'm a cop."

I almost choked on the last sip of my drink. "You're a cop? But you look-"

"So young? Yeah. I was reassigned to a department where that wouldn't be a liability, to me or my partner."

I nodded, not sure what to say. After a few moments of silence, and of me staring into my empty glass, I said, "Well, I really should be going."

"Here; let me pay for your drink," he said quickly, and placed some cash on the counter.

"Thank you," I replied, and started to walk towards the front entrance.

"Patricia, wait!" he called, and I stopped, a little shocked.

He came walking up to me and handed me a business card. "Since you're in a tight spot, I think this might help."

"You're offering me a job?" I asked as I took the card.

"More like steering you in the right direction," Tom replied.

I smiled gratefully at him. "Well, thank you, Tom."

"No problem." He smiled back at me, his eyes glowing.

"Maybe I'll see you soon," I said as he opened the door for me. I didn't need to look at the card in order to figure out it was where he worked.

"Maybe," he replied, a bit hopefully.

"Well, good night, Tom," I told him, walking down the sidewalk to my car.

"Good night," Tom called after me. I smiled, a blush that I had been suppressing rising to color my entire face.

Officer Tom Hanson was definitely someone I was looking forward to getting to know better.

**A/N: Review if you want me to continue! :) And I promise my chapters will be longer!**


End file.
